Pour ma peine
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: Le gouvernement japonais a opéré des changements...et pour changer, il faut éliminer les restes de l'ancien Japon. A commencer par ses assassins...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Subaru-d **Série** : X Clamp**Genre** : Fantastique**Couple** : SubaruXSeishirô

POUR MA PEINE…

Prologue

_Persos de Clamp pas à moi, empruntés, rendus après usage, pas à but lucratif, pas de sous en plus sur mon compte en banque, adresser lettres de menace à mon avocat, bla, bla…_

_Le personnage d'Hiroki Ayama est ma petite invention, par contre _

_Cette fic est écrite dans un contexte réel assez trouble : les nipponisants le savent, Shinzo Abe, nouveau premier ministre japonais, prend (ou veut prendre) actuellement des mesures plutôt radicales (de mon point de vue, bien sûr ) : réarmement du Japon, rétablissement des châtiments corporels, etc, etc…L'analyse du phénomène étant plutôt de mauvaise augure pour le Japon, j'ai décidé que cette fic utiliserait ce contexte, qui sera bien entendu détourné. Pour ceux et celle qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, voir actualité politique japonaise (au 29/01/07 du moins)._

_Cette fic ne retrace PAS la réalité et ne reflète ni message politique, ni discrimination particulière. Elle prend appui sur un fait d'actualité qui me semblait propice à une de mes idées._

* * *

Il grimaça en contemplant sa manche déchirée…encore une veste qu'il allait falloir changer. Décidément, il baissait ces derniers temps : auparavant, il pouvait tuer deux ou trois personnes dans une nuit sans avoir ne fut-ce q'une tache sur sa cravate.

Ses pensées étaient quelque peu troublées…Un sourire lui vint. Oui, même pour un bon Sakurazukamori, il pouvait y avoir des choses dérangeantes.

« J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de te tuer, en fin de compte… » Souffla l'homme en noir en soulevant un cadre posé sur sa table de chevet, plongeant son regard moqueur dans de grands yeux verts et brillants.

« Sous le cerisier, tu ne m'empêcherais pas de travailler convenablement. »

Soupirant, il ôta son imperméable et jeta la veste déchirée sur le dossier d'une chaise, avant de s'octroyer une cigarette. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait guère que Subaru qui s'imposait dans son paisible quotidien.

Oui…

Il fallait finir le travail. Un sumeragi mort pouvait être gênant pour sa tranquillité, mais vivant, Subaru était un clou dans sa chaussure. Un très beau clou, très distrayant, mais un clou, quoi qu'il puisse en penser.

La cigarette s'était consumée sans qu'il en ait tiré une bouffée. Une chose de plus gâchée.

Il se redressa et renfila sa veste déchirée et son imper. A cette heure, Subaru devait être seul dans son appartement. Même s'il se défendait, il ne pourrait pas gagner. Et ni sa grand-mère ni sa sœur n'interviendraient cette fois.

« Seishirô Sakurazuka ? »

L'assassin considéra les deux individus sur son palier avec plus d'agacement que de surprise. Pourtant, personne ne venait le voir, jamais il n'accepterait un commanditaire assez stupide pour se compromettre de cette façon.

« C'est à quel sujet, messieurs ? »

« Veuillez nous suivre. »

« C'est que je sortais…une affaire pressante… »

« Nous voyons. Mais c'est un ordre gouvernemental. »

« Un contrat ? »

L'un de ses deux visiteurs lui tendit calmement un papier proprement plié, puis sortit une arme à feu, dont il fit sauter la sécurité.

« Une arrestation. Notre voiture est là. Nous avons ordre d'ouvrir le feu si vous deveniez agressif. »

Il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer le Sakurazukamori et précisa :

« L'ordre. Pas l'autorisation. »

* * *

« Lorsque j'ai accepté le poste de premier ministre en Septembre dernier, j'ai exposé aux gens la vision du Japon que recherche ma politique : « un beau pays, le Japon». Un pays plein de vitalité, d'opportunités et de compassion ; un pays qui favorise les valeurs de l'autodiscipline… »

Il ignorait ce qu'il abhorrait le plus lors de ses réveils : la télévision - qu'il allumait pour ne pas se rendormir, le bourdonnement de Tokyo - qui lui parvenait de la fenêtre de sa cuisine ou simplement de se rendre compte qu'il était là, conscient et vivant.

Après avoir jeté un regard morne à Shinzo Abe sur la boîte bavarde, Subaru Sumeragi se laissa tomber sur une chaise et tâtonna pour trouver son paquet de cigarette. Machinalement, il se massa la nuque et la gorge, et put constater, au déplaisir de ce qui restait de sa fierté, que les cigarettes lui brûlaient encore la trachée comme un gosse lors de sa première bouffée.

La nature était mal foutue – Songea-t-il en tirant sur la première des neuf compagnes quotidiennes qui lui ruinaient les poumons, le teint et son semblant d'équilibre mental.

Sur l'écran, le premier ministre japonais poursuivait son discours sur la nécessité de châtiments corporels minimes à l'école. Encore un radical, avec qui il allait falloir travailler. Une raison de plus pour retourner se coucher.

« Afin d'affirmer ses convictions, Le premier ministre Shinzo Abe a rendu hier un jugement au sujet d'un tueur à gages… »

L'onmyôji se leva pour aller servir son thé, jurant mentalement en heurtant la table…Lui qui était capable d'esquiver les attaques les plus meurtrières, les balles, les lames, il était incapable de se souvenir que cette FOUTUE table était sur le chemin qui le séparait de sa théière à 8h du matin, heure locale, depuis plus de sept ans.

_Si les meubles agressifs étaient mon seul problème, ce ne serait pas si grave…_

« …Accusé d'avoir servi des meurtres commandités contre des membres du gouvernement. Le premier ministre a annoncé qu'il souhaitait ne conserver aucune zone d'ombre dans ses agissements et ceux de ses conseillers… »

La chaleur du thé calma un peu son humeur morose, lui permettant de retrouver ce calme propre à la famille Sumeragi, ce calme pour lequel il avait travaillé pendant des années…Ce calme qui ne lui avait pourtant pas permis de voir la réalité clairement. Il aurait voulu détester son clan pour l'avoir ainsi inhibé contre la noirceur tapie dans le monde.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Détester était quelque chose d'au-dessus de ses forces.

« Le jugement a été rendu hier à 18h, le prévenu a été condamné à mort et n'a pas souhaité faire appel. »

Son sang-froid retrouvé, parfaitement réveillé, il se tourna pour couper l'engin babillant.

Et sa tasse se fracassa sur le lino.

«Le prévenu, connu sous le nom de Seishirô Sakurazuka, sera exécuté sous 8 jours. Son avocat a déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'un acte purement politique, commis à la hâte, et criminel. »

Sa vague nausée lui remonta dans le ventre jusqu'à étreindre sa gorge et il dut prendre appui sur le meuble derrière lui.

A SUIVRE…


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Subaru-d **Série** : X Clamp**Genre** : Fantastique**Couple** : SubaruXSeishirô

POUR MA PEINE…

Chapitre 1

_Persos de Clamp pas à moi, empruntés, rendus après usage, pas à but lucratif, pas de sous en plus sur mon compte en banque, adresser lettres de menace à mon avocat, bla, bla…_

_Le personnage d'Hiroki Ayama est ma petite invention, par contre _

_Cette fic est écrite dans un contexte réel assez trouble : les nipponisants le savent, Shinzo Abe, nouveau premier ministre japonais, prend (ou veut prendre) actuellement des mesures plutôt radicales (de mon point de vue, bien sûr ) : réarmement du Japon, rétablissement des châtiments corporels, etc, etc…L'analyse du phénomène étant plutôt de mauvaise augure pour le Japon, j'ai décidé que cette fic utiliserait ce contexte, qui sera bien entendu détourné. Pour ceux et celle qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, voir actualité politique japonaise (au 29/01/07 du moins)._

_Cette fic ne retrace PAS la réalité et ne reflète ni message politique, ni discrimination particulière. Elle prend appui sur un fait d'actualité qui me semblait propice à une de mes idées._

_**Merci pour vos reviews**_

* * *

****

« Depuis QUAND au juste les tribunaux japonais condamnent-il à la peine maximale en moins de quatre heures ? »

Suteru Furana eut un soupir déchirant. Il aimait les femmes vives, engagées, énergiques et décidées. Comme quelques rédacteur en chef de magazines d'actualité, il estimait que les plus fermes étaient de bonnes journalistes.

Mais Hiroki Ayama n'était pas une femme. En Europe, on employait le terme « harpie », en référence à des femmes oiseaux aux cris perçants et aux serres tranchantes. Il trouvait le portrait très ressemblant avec sa jeune rédactrice. En désespoir de cause, il se réfugia derrière son premier ministre en citant :

« Un beau pays, le Japon. Un pays plein de vitalité, d'opportunités et de compassion ; un pays qui favorise les valeurs de l'autodiscipline…Et selon Abe, l'autodiscipline commence par le gouvernement lui-même. Sakurazuka était un tueur à gage engagé politiquement, il fait le bouc émissaire exemplaire.»

« EXEMPLAIRE ? Non mais je rêve…Tu ne m'as pas dit toi-même que tu étais contre la peine de mort ? »

« Ayama, être contre la peine de mort ce matin, c'est être contre le gouvernement. Tu te crois assez forte pour aller hurler sur Abe ? Je t'en prie…le palais de la diète est à vingt minutes en métro. »

Elle s'étrangla et crispa les lèvres…enfin, il avait eu le dernier mot, un exploit avec ce bâton de dynamite en jupe. Il ne s'étonnait pas qu'elle ne fût pas encore mariée…d'ailleurs, à ce propos…

« C'est par ce qu'il y a un lien avec Sumeragi, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec un vague sourire, provoquant, à sa grande satisfaction, une légère rougeur sur les pommettes d'Ayama.

« Subaru-san…sera affecté par la mort de Sakurazuka. »

« Subaru-**_san_** ? Je ne vous savais pas si intimes… » Continua-t-il à la taquiner.

« Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que Subaru Sumeragi est un foutu hypocondriaque monomaniaque et asocial, et… »

« Et que je me rappelle ta tête le jour où tu as rencontré le foutu hypocondriaque. Tu roucoulais, Ayama. »

« Réaction féminine type pétasse primaire. J'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. » Eluda-t-elle « Et de toute manière, je l'intéresse pas. »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, en effet…Alors tu as perdu ton seul candidat au mariage ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard mais se résolut –enfin – à battre en retraite, non sans claquer la porte.

Furana put enfin souffler. L'entretien avait duré moins de dix minutes, un exploit.

* * *

Subaru avait retrouvé un peu de sa sérénité, mais ses mains étaient encore agitées de tremblement lorsqu'Ayama vint sonner à sa porte.

« Vous m'amenez les croissants ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un œil critique sur son horloge.

« Non, le journal du matin. » Ironisa-t-elle « Si vous n'avez pas encore allumé votre télé… »

« Je l'AI allumée. »

« Donc j'arrive trop tard. »

« Vous vous en remettrez. Moi ça m'arrive tout le temps. » Répliqua-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur son lit, les jambes croisées.

« Hé bien, je vous conseille de perdre cette mauvaise habitude, étant donnée la situation. Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Il prit le temps d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette – afin de se calmer définitivement – avant de répondre d'un ton ferme.

« Rien. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Rien. » Répéta-t-il en insistant sur la première lettre pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui demande pas de répéter.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Sakurazuka Seishirô est un meurtrier, et l'ennemi séculaire de mon clan. On le juge pour ses crimes et comme le prévoit la loi japonaise, l'homicide volontaire est passible de peine capitale. Je ne vois que de la logique et je n'ai vraiment pas de raison d'intervenir. »

« Allez vous faire foutre avec votre doctrine ! » S'enflamma-t-elle « C'est à Subaru Sumeragi que je veux parler, pas au chef de clan ! »

Les yeux de Subaru s'étrécirent et luirent de colère alors qu'il se levait :

« Très bien. Ce type m'a tabassé, traumatisé, manipulé, a assassiné ma sœur jumelle et m'a abandonné dans un état proche de la catatonie, non sans me promettre de revenir un jour finir le travail. Ca ne me donne que PLUS de raison de laisser faire. »

« Bien sûr la nouvelle ne vous a pas affecté ? »

« Non. »

« Pas un frisson ? »

« J'ai reçu plus de dix ans de formation pour pallier à ce genre d'inconvénient. » S'entêta-t-il, les bras croisés.

« Dites plutôt que vous faites tout pour lui ressembler ! » Attaqua-t-elle « La coupe de cheveux, l'imper, les cigarettes et maintenant cette pseudo froideur qui ressemble davantage à de la mauvaise foi ! »

« Si vous le voyez comme ça… »

« Vous en avez pas marre de vous composer un rôle ? »

« Vous en avez pas marre de jouer les dames marieuses ? »

« Vous reprochiez pas à votre sœur de le faire, que je sache ! »

Ils se fixèrent, en chien de faïence

« Ma sœur est morte. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton cassant « Et vous le serez bientôt si vous continuer à vous immiscer entre moi et le Sakurazukamori. »

« Actuellement, le Sakurazukamori est détenu dans une prison d'état, sous haute surveillance, il ne peut rien me faire. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il doit y rester. A moi non plus, il ne pourra plus rien me faire. »

« Ha donc, c'est de la lâcheté, pas de la mauvaise foi. »

« Si c'est tout ce que vous êtes venue me dire… »

« Subaru, il ne s'agit pas du sakurazukamori ou d'un tueur à gage, il s'agit de vous DEUX ! Il compte sans doute sur vous pour lui apporter votre aide ! »

L'onmyôji secoua la tête et retourna s'asseoir.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être bon juge de la nature humaine. J'en suis l'exemple vivant…et quand je dis vivant… »

« Il ne vous reste plus que lui ! »

« Non. Il ne me reste personne. »

« Ha ! Le laïus du mal-aimé solitaire ! Il y avait longtemps que vous ne me l'aviez pas resservi ! Vous faites dans le réchauffé par ce que vos arguments s'épuisent ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Très drôle. M'étonne pas que vous l'aimiez bien, vous avez le même humour douteux. J'aimerais que vous laissiez mon passé tranquille. J'ai assez peiné à en rassembler les miettes. »

« Très bien. »

Si elle restait une minute de plus, elle allait le gifler, l'insulter…dire des mots qu'elle allait regretter…Tournant les talons, elle lâcha tout de même avant de sortir :

« Mais ne comptez pas sur moi quand votre futur sera dans le même état. »

Il répondit par un haussement d'épaule qui acheva de la mettre hors d'elle. Elle sortit à nouveau en claquant la porte, à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec le deuxième homme exaspérant de sa journée.

Subaru attendit quelques secondes que les effets de la tornade féminine s'estompent et contempla pensivement ses mains, vierges de tout pentacles bleus.

« Si tu voulais mon aide, tu m'aurais appelé…et puis…pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de mon aide, d'ailleurs ? Tu es puissant, la mort ne t'effraie pas…contrairement à moi, tu n'as rien à perdre… »

Il s'approcha de sa minuscule fenêtre et appuya son front tout contre, dans un soupir.

« Ca ne te fais rien de mourir, Seishirô-san ? »

Ses mots étaient prononcés si bas que la sonnerie de son téléphone couvrit les derniers comme un hurlement, le faisant tressaillir.

Un contrat sans doute…De quoi lui vider définitivement l'esprit de tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec…

« Bonjour, Subaru-kun. »

Il eut soudain l'impression qu'on venait de lui faire avaler une livre de plomb. Il laissa la voix à l'autre bout du fil répéter son nom avant de demander, s'obligeant à garder une voix neutre :

« Comment es-tu sorti ? »

« Mais je ne suis pas sorti. J'avais droit à un appel. »

Subaru sentit ses tempes battre et la colère le reprit, aussi brûlante que contre Ayama :

« Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Ca fait 9 ans qu'on a plus rien à se dire, il me semble ! »

« Oh, tu ne voulais pas entendre mes derniers mots ? »

« Arrête. »

« Alors dis-moi, que veux-tu ? Je t'aime ? Tu vas me manquer ? Ne m'oublie pas ? »

« ARRETE ! » Hurla-t-il, plus comme une supplique que comme un ordre.

« C'est ma tournée, Subaru-kun. » Poursuivit la voix calme, quoi que plus narquoise « Peut-être préférerais-tu…Aide-moi ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi ou de personne. »

« Non, pas jusqu'à maintenant. Alors que vas-tu faire ? Raccrocher ? Et m'effacer de ta mémoire ? C'est simple, non : il te suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton pour mettre fin à cette conversation…Exactement comme dans une semaine pour moi. On presse un bouton et… »

Subaru n'écoutait plus. La nausée le reprenait, plus violente…pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ?

« Seishirô…Tu ne m'as appelé que pour t'amuser ? »

« Non. Tu étais le seul que je puisse appeler. »

Subaru cru avoir mal entendu.

« Le…seul ? »

« Tu es mon seul proche qui soit en vie. » Précisa tranquillement le Sakurazukamori « Et puis je voulais m'assurer une chose. »

« T'assurer que ? »

« Tu avais compris. »

« Compris quoi, Seishirô ? »

« Selon toi, Subaru-kun…serais-je moins meurtrier en étant un souvenir ? »

Il y eut un silence et il conclut, presque gentiment :

« Tu ne dormiras pas mieux si je m'en vais. »

« C'est un appel au secours ? » Demanda le jeune onmyôji, désespéré de n'avoir pas même le dessus au téléphone.

Le sakurazukamori se mit à rire :

« C'est obsessionnel, chez toi…vouloir m'être nécessaire, hein ? »

« Utile, je m'en contenterais. »

« Nous n'avons pas la même notion de l'utilité, Subaru Sumeragi. »

« Chez toi, c'est un mot qui prend tout son sens pourtant. Il remplace affection, intérêt, désir, gentillesse, intelligence… »

« Insinuerais-tu que tu n'as aucun de ces attraits ? »

Subaru eut un rire méprisant, douloureux.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, tu sais… »

« Je pourrais te dire que c'est vrai, je serais sincère. »

A nouveau, le ton était presque gentil, consolateur.

« Tu oublies juste que ça t'indiffère. C'est de l'hypocrisie par omission. »

Le Sakurazukamori se remit à rire :

« Toi aussi, tu sais être blessant. »

« Je le serais si tu pouvais être blessé. »

« Très juste. Ha, on me signale que le temps est écoulé. Je te laisse Subaru-kun, passe une bonne journée. »

Clic.

C'est en reposant le téléphone que Subaru se rendit compte qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure au sang.

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Subaru-d **Série** : X Clamp**Genre** : Fantastique**Couple** : SubaruXSeishirô

POUR MA PEINE…

Chapitre 2

_Persos de Clamp pas à moi, empruntés, rendus après usage, pas à but lucratif, pas de sous en plus sur mon compte en banque, adresser lettres de menace à mon avocat, bla, bla…_

_Le personnage d'Hiroki Ayama est ma petite invention, par contre _

_Cette fic est écrite dans un contexte réel assez trouble : les nipponisants le savent, Shinzo Abe, nouveau premier ministre japonais, prend (ou veut prendre) actuellement des mesures plutôt radicales (de mon point de vue, bien sûr ) : réarmement du Japon, rétablissement des châtiments corporels, etc, etc…L'analyse du phénomène étant plutôt de mauvaise augure pour le Japon, j'ai décidé que cette fic utiliserait ce contexte, qui sera bien entendu détourné. Pour ceux et celle qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, voir actualité politique japonaise (au 29/01/07 du moins)._

_Cette fic ne retrace PAS la réalité et ne reflète ni message politique, ni discrimination particulière. Elle prend appui sur un fait d'actualité qui me semblait propice à une de mes idées._

* * *

Ayama avait renoncé à finir sa série d'article sur le phénomène d'américanisation du Japon. Elle savait que le dossier devait être prêt dans 24 heures, mais elle n'avait décidément pas la tête à étudier la croissance des Mac donalds au pied de la tour de Tokyo ou le chiffre d'affaire des baskets américaines – fabriquées en Chine – dans les magasins de mode.

Elle s'était rendu devant la prison d'état en fait…et avait imaginé le Sakurazukamori, calme et silencieux, dans une cellule de 2m sur 2, les jambes croisées, terminant son paquet de Mild Seven en regardant ses geôliers d'un air de profonde condescendance. Elle comparait sans cesse cette image à celle de Subaru, reproduisant des gestes similaires, mais avec une pathétique raideur d'acteur médiocre. Elle l'aurait étranglé.

La cour du pénitencier était vide, silencieuse…Lorsqu'il y avait une exécution proche, tout le bâtiment semblait plongé dans le mutisme, chacun tournant le dos à l'autre…une façon comme une autre d'avoir l'illusion qu'on tournait le dos à la mort. Et la nature du condamné ne devait rien arranger, l'imminence de son exécution le faisant probablement sourire…Ce n'était pas à un assassin aussi prolifique que la perspective de mourir pouvait donner des sueurs froides, ce serait ridicule.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu présenter sa carte de journaliste et demander à le voir…mais ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Bien qu'elle aimât se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas – on ne lui demandait rien de moins dans son métier – dans le cas de ces deux-là, elle évitait le plus possible d'en abuser. Sakurazuka, lors de leur première rencontre, le lui avait amicalement conseillé. Et ce n'était pas le genre de type dont elle négligeait les conseils.

Subaru était le seul à pouvoir intervenir, il le savait pertinemment. C'était effarant qu'ils puissent tout deux communiquer sans être face-à-face, de manière intuitive, presque inconsciente, mais qu'ils jouent encore aux sourds-muets.

Elle en était encore à fixer obstinément les fenêtres du pénitencier, comme dans l'espoir d'y voir une silhouette claire, lorsque son portable sonna.

« Ayama ? On vient de recevoir un coup de téléphone pour toi. Sumeragi. »

« Sumeragi m'a appelée ? » Demanda-t-elle à peu près comme elle l'aurait fait en évoquant la possibilité de la présence d'un ours polaire au milieu de Nakano.

« Oui. »

« Il avait un problème ? »

« Lui m'a assuré que non, mais il avait la voix qui sonnait cutter…ou nœud coulant. »

« J'ai compris. Il a dit qu'il rappellerait ? »

« Non. Comme je t'ai dit, il avait l'air d'avoir un besoin urgent d'euphorisants. »

« Ca, ça le change pas. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, j'y vais. »

Apparemment, l'onmyôji avait changé de son de cloche…passer de l'arrogance au désespoir, c'était bien de lui…mais c'était aussi le pire, cela le ravageait à chaque fois. La dernière fois qu'une telle volte-face s'était opérée chez lui…

C'était pour leur première rencontre…

Il avait été chargé de la protéger. C'était à prévoir…à force de fouiner, elle était tombée sur plus fort, et le prix de sa vie avait soudain augmenté.

C'était Furana qui avait prit les devants en faisant appel à ce jeune homme trop maigre, trop beau, trop silencieux, trop calme, trop triste…

Trop…

L'excès allait bien à Subaru Sumeragi, mais c'était ce qui le démolissait, sans doute.

Ca et son excessive âme sœur.

Ayama ne se voilait pas la face : bien qu'elle défendit souvent Seishirô Sakurazuka, elle ne niait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un salaud, dont la froideur était aussi assassine que les méthodes.

Mais il était pour Subaru, et inversement. Le destin avait un sens de l'humour très personnel.

Les voir se battre –physiquement, psychiquement ou verbalement – était le pire qu'elle ait jamais vu : c'était malsain, pervers, empreint d'un désir trouble…mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

A elle, il lui avait fallu quelques mois pour le comprendre. Eux le savaient depuis neuf ans…Plusieurs fois, elle s'était demandée si au fond, la situation ne pourrissait pas aussi bien le Sakurazukamori que cet écorché vif de Sumeragi.

* * *

Un pesant silence régnait dans l'appartement. Ayama n'osait rien dire, attendant que l'initiative vienne du corps prostré sur le lit.

Jamais elle n'avait vu Subaru pleurer.

Encore un privilège accordé au Sakurazukamori seul, sans doute…jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins.

Les yeux rougis, Subaru prit quelques secondes pour calmer les frissons incontrôlables qui l'agitaient avant de dire d'une voix étranglée :

« Ce…cet espèce de… »

« Calmez-vous. Vous allez regretter ce que vous allez dire. »

« Il ne peut pas me FOUTRE LA PAIX ? Merde, j'ai pas assez morflé par sa faute ??? »

« Euh…je suis désolée de devoir vous dire ça mais…il vous foutrait la paix s'il savait que ça vous indifférait. »

« Vous pouvez être désolée de devoir me le rappeler, nuance. » Grinça-t-il.

Elle jugea plus prudent de garder le silence, à nouveau…Subaru était épineux quand il voulait. Et si cela ne dérangeait pas le Sakurazukamori de se piquer, Ayama n'était pas spécialement maso.

Finalement, l'onmyôji fut secoué d'un rire qui avait quelque chose de dément : bas, profond, un peu rauque.

« Il a raison : même mort, il me fera encore mal. Son exécution ne m'apportera rien. »

« Vous pouvez lui concéder ça. »

« C'est ma principale concession depuis des années : lui donner raison. »

Il la fixa, presque rageusement.

« Et c'est la pire. »

« Pourquoi avoir fait appel à moi ? »

« J'avais besoin de…parler. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de vous faire beaucoup de bien. »

« Détrompez-vous. Avant que vous arriviez, j'étais dans un état bien pire. »

« Voilà qui me rassure. Maintenant que vous le dites, vous avez un teint qui respire le bien-être. »

« Ne me faites pas rire, c'est mauvais pour mes laïus de mal-aimé. »

« Vous comptez les reprendre ? »

« Non. »

Il se redressa enfin…voûté, mais debout.

« Nous allons au pénitencier. »

Un instant, Ayama eut envie de sourire…mais comme il n'en était sans doute pas de même pour Sumeragi, elle s'abstint. La seconde qualité d'une journaliste, après les talents de fouineuse, c'était la subtilité.

* * *

« Ha, Sumeragi-san. »

Ayama ne tenait pas à savoir comment le directeur du pénitencier pouvait connaître Subaru…le jeune onmyôji n'avait pas trempé dans des affaires toujours très nettes…de son point de vue en tant que journaliste, en tout cas. Mais les esprits malveillants étaient potentiellement plus nombreux là où la détresse étouffait entre quatre murs.

« Vous voulez voir le Sakurazukamori, je suppose ? Il m'a confié que vous alliez probablement venir. »

Subaru resta parfaitement impassible. La colère et la tristesse était passée…il avait reprit le dessus et son expression était neutre. Tendue mais neutre.

« Ai-je l'autorisation ? »

« Oui. Je vous devance… »

L'homme leur fit traverser quelques couloirs, jusqu'à une zone plus petite, située au dernier étage. Celle des condamnés à mort. Là encore, Sumeragi ne broncha pas, pas plus qu'il ne le fit lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la cellule de Sakurazuka. Ce dernier était allongé sur sa couchette, les bras croisés derrière la tête, paisible et souriant. Il ouvrit son œil valide lorsque Subaru s'arrêta face à lui et son sourire s'accentua.

« C'est gentil de passer me voir. Gentil…et…spontané. »

Ayama soupira discrètement. Prendre un plaisir aussi vicieux à enfoncer le clou…Sumeragi n'était pas le seul à qui une thérapie ferait le plus grand bien.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Je suis désolé, Sumeragi-san, mais j'ai des ordres…le mieux que je puisse faire est de vous laisser seuls. Le gardien est à l'autre bout du couloir, rejoignez-le quand vous aurez fini. »

« Je croyais que les condamnés avaient une dérogation pour s'entretenir avec leur conjoint ? » Intervint Seishirô.

« Vous n'êtes pas un condamné ordinaire, Sakurazuka-san…et Sumeragi-san n'est pas un visiteur ordinaire. »

Le directeur s'effaça, non sans échanger quelques mots avec le gardien…Ayama fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, les ordres reçus étaient sans appel, même pour le maître du clan Sumeragi.

« Quel dommage, Subaru-kun… » Soupira Sakurazuka en se levant « J'aurais aimé un baiser d'adieu. »

« Je ne t'ai pas encore dit adieu. »

« Je te conseille de le faire aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si tu auras l'occasion de le faire ensuite… »

Il y eut un silence entre eux et Sakurazuka sourit à nouveau.

« Il y a des verrous que même moi, je ne sais pas faire sauter. »

D'un mouvement de tête, il indiqua la porte de sa cellule et ajouta.

« Et que toi-même, tu peux ouvrir, plus aisément, tant que personne ne t'en empêche. »

Sumeragi se tendit soudain et se tourna vers Ayama.

« Sortons. »

« Que ? »

« Vite. »

L'onmyôji colla son visage au barreau et souffla un mot à Sakurazuka avant de se diriger vers le gardien. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fit violemment volte-face et lança un sort pour l'assommer. Ayama recula, affolée :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Subaru ??? »

« Sortez d'ici, dépêchez-vous, Ayama. »

« Vous n'allez pas le libérer maintenant ?????????????????? »

« Me contenter de les empêcher de me boucler à mon tour suffira. »

« Quoi ? »

Subaru s'agenouilla devant le corps du gardien et prit sa carte d'accès avant de la tendre à la journaliste.

« Ils m'ont laissé entrer, mais ils ne me laisseront pas ressortir. Seishirô vient de me le faire comprendre. »

« Mais…c'est une rébellion contre le gouvernement !! »

« Ho ? Et libérer un assassin condamné à mort, qu'est-ce que c'est, selon vous ? Fichez le camp, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

Il lui toucha l'épaule et s'enfonça dans le couloir au pas de course alors que les sirènes se déclenchaient.

Il fut stoppé quelques mètres plus loin par un nouveau gardien, qu'il assomma à son tour. Elle entendit encore quelques coups de feu, et se décida à sortir au plus vite. Aucun des gardiens ne parut la remarquer, à son soulagement…une fois dehors, elle releva les yeux vers le pénitencier, hors d'haleine, sans voir la moindre trace d'un shiki ou d'un de ses propriétaires.

Elle du attendre encore quelques heures pour voir diffusé l'avis de recherche de Subaru Sumeragi.

**A SUIVRE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Subaru-d **Série** : X Clamp**Genre** : Fantastique**Couple** : SubaruXSeishirô

POUR MA PEINE…

Chapitre 3

_Persos de Clamp pas à moi, empruntés, rendus après usage, pas à but lucratif, pas de sous en plus sur mon compte en banque, adresser lettres de menace à mon avocat, bla, bla…_

_Le personnage d'Hiroki Ayama est ma petite invention, par contre _

_Cette fic est écrite dans un contexte réel assez trouble : les nipponisants le savent, Shinzo Abe, nouveau premier ministre japonais, prend (ou veut prendre) actuellement des mesures plutôt radicales (de mon point de vue, bien sûr ) : réarmement du Japon, rétablissement des châtiments corporels, etc, etc…L'analyse du phénomène étant plutôt de mauvaise augure pour le Japon, j'ai décidé que cette fic utiliserait ce contexte, qui sera bien entendu détourné. Pour ceux et celle qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, voir actualité politique japonaise (au 29/01/07 du moins)._

_Cette fic ne retrace PAS la réalité et ne reflète ni message politique, ni discrimination particulière. Elle prend appui sur un fait d'actualité qui me semblait propice à une de mes idées._

* * *

« Je répète calmement ma question : Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

« Qu'il m'aimait. » Répliqua posément le Sakurazukamori en allumant sa cigarette.

« Il est interdit de fumer ici. » Signala le chef de la police, manifestement au bord de la crise de nerf. Seishirô Sakurazuka se contenta de sourire et éteignit sa cigarette sur le bureau de bois verni.

« Désolé. Les menottes entravent mes mouvements. »

« Vous avez signalé à Sumeragi que nous avions l'intention de le protéger d'une attitude malheureuse et irréfléchie ?»

« Bel euphémisme pour dire que vous vouliez le faire enfermer afin de vous assurer de la pérennité de votre petit spectacle. Subaru-kun est vindicatif lorsqu'on lui marche sur la patte, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'assassin eut un sourire carnassier :

« Combien de gardiens vous a t il mis hors course ? »

« Ils ont pu le blesser avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans la nature. »

« Bien sûr, oui. »

« Vous ne nous aidez pas, Sakurazuka-san… »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. » Répliqua le Sakurazukamori sur le ton de la confidence.

« Votre petit ami aggrave sa situation à chaque seconde. »

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers le troisième qui, debout dans un coin de la pièce, suivait l'entretient d'un air impassible. Il avait le visage en lame de couteau et un sourire calme, poli, un regard perçant. Propre sur lui, il dégageait une aura de force tranquille…de vainqueur sûr de lui sans prétention. S'avançant, il ajouta :

« Sumeragi-san se suicide. »

« Oh, il est coutumier du fait. » Répondit Seishirô, amusé « Et puis, en l'enfermant, vous l'auriez aidé, n'est-ce pas, conseiller Howari ? »

Le politique eut un rire discret.

« Je lui aurais accordé une mort plus douce qu'à vous. Il est moins dangereux. »

« N'en soyez pas si sûr. »

« Il saura me le prouver si c'est le cas. L'idéal serait…qu'il soit tué en voulant vous secourir. Cela m'éviterait de camoufler sa mort en suicide ou en accident. »

« Subaru-kun ne peut pas mourir d'un accident. »

« Tout le monde peut. Mais en fuyant, il me mâche le travail. Une balle dans le crâne est plus propre qu'une pendaison au fond d'une cellule, après tout. Fuwata-san, avez-vous eu autre chose concernant la jeune fille ? »

Le chef de la police sursauta légèrement mais approuva :

« Elle travaille pour un magazine d'actualité…presque un tabloïd. Elle a rencontré Sumeragi lorsqu'un contrat a été passé sur sa tête. Il lui a évité de finir mal. »

« Hé bien, il vient de la condamner, ironiquement. Occupez-vous en.» Poursuivit Howari, toujours très calme, sans quitter le Sakurazukamori des yeux « Très honnêtement, je suis déçu…je pensais tout cela plus difficile. Sakurazuka-san, rassurez-moi…un homme aussi intelligent et dangereux que vous ne croit pas SINCEREMENT en ce petit exorciste dopé aux Harlequin ? »

Seishirô tourna la tête vers le conseiller et son sourire devint un rictus :

« Un homme aussi intelligent et dangereux que vous a sans aucun doute la réponse. »

* * *

Ayama rêvassait, assise à son bureau. Les journaux, les télévisions, les radios, claironnaient le nom de Subaru, en y assortissant une somme d'argent.

« C'est ridicule, Futara…On se croirait dans un western. Sumeragi n'a rien fait. »

Le rédacteur en chef, assis en face d'elle, soupira :

« Il allait faire…le gouvernement Abe perdrait toute sa crédibilité si leur condamné s'échappait. »

« Ils ont ouvert le feu, Futara !! Ils avaient l'ordre de tirer ! »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir arrêté Sumeragi. Où qu'il soit, il a intérêt à se faire petit…s'il se fait choper, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure : il a court-circuité une demi-douzaine de gardes et le système de sécurité du pénitencier. Les ronds de cuir sont assez furieux…Et je te parle pas d'Abe et consort. »

« Subaru le savait en faisant ça. »

« Je suis pas sûr qu'il mesure l'ampleur de sa connerie. Chef de clan ou pas, jamais le gouvernement ne passera l'éponge. Es-tu sûre que personne ne t'a vraiment remarquée ? »

« Je…je crois… » Fit-elle, hésitante « Je…tout le monde ne s'occupait que de Subaru. »

« Ouais…Met-toi quand même au vert quelque temps, c'est un conseil. Ce type est en train de t'attirer les pires emmerdes, Ayama. »

Elle répondit par un triste sourire :

« Ce type a des emmerdes bien pires encore. Je vais suivre ton conseil. »

* * *

En réalité, elle craignait que les autorités ne l'oublient pas…ils creuseraient toutes les pistes pour retrouver Subaru, d'autant que l'exécution de Sakurazuka devait se dérouler sous 48h. Elle avait bien tenté de joindre le sanctuaire Sumeragi à Kyoto, mais personne n'avait daigné lui parler…facile à comprendre. Même si leur maître était en danger, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre position contre le gouvernement, d'autant que Subaru avait agi CONTRE eux en voulant libérer le Sakurazukamori. Ayama avait surtout eu une pensée pour la grand-mère du jeune onmyôji, Lady Sumeragi…

Alors qu'elle glissait la clé dans la serrure de sa porte, elle eut soudain conscience qu'elle était suivie…Néanmoins, elle n'en montra rien, pénétrant calmement dans son entrée avant de s'enfermer vivement.

Pervers ou flic ? Elle pariait plutôt pour la seconde option. Nerveuse, elle alla s'asseoir lorsqu'on sonna…Son suiveur était audacieux, apparemment.

« Oui ? »

Une femme grande et sèche la fixait, sur son perron : lunettes standard, rouge à lèvre bon marché quoi que soigneusement étalé, ensemble sombre, jupe longue, chaussures plates, silhouette quelconque…Elle aurait pu être belle, elle était seulement commune.

« Hiroki Ayama-san, mon nom est Kaoru Ichiguchi. Je suis chargée de l'enquête sur Subaru Sumeragi. » Enonça-t-elle d'une voix neutre en montrant son badge. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Quoi qu'elle l'ait demandé, le ton n'avait rien de courtois. Ayama la détesta de manière quasi instantanée et répondit, sur le même ton :

« Je vous en prie. »

Ichiguchi alla directement s'asseoir et sortit un calepin.

«Je ne suis venue que pour vous poser des questions d'usage. Pour l'instant. » Précisa-t-elle.

« Dois-je comprendre que je peux craindre une arrestation ? »

« Vous êtes une proche du prévenu. »

« Charmant. »

« Quand avez-vous vu Subaru Sumeragi pour la dernière fois ? »

« Il était en train d'assommer deux gardes. »

« Dois-je noter « sens de l'humour douteux » ? »

« Ecoutez, Ichiguchi-san, vous perdez votre temps. J'étais une connaissance de Subaru Sumeragi, qui m'a demandé simplement un soutien moral…je n'avais pas prévu qu'il s'amuse à faire sa guérilla ! »

« Vous vous doutiez tout de même qu'il allait tenter quelque chose, non ? »

« Il est majeur. »

« Cela vous rendrait coupable de complicité tacite. »

« Et que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Que je vienne le balancer ? J'ai quitté la cour de récré depuis longtemps. »

« Pas dans votre tête, manifestement. Avez-vous eu d'autres visites, récemment ? »

« Non. »

« Aucun coup de téléphone ? »

« Non. »

« Me le diriez-vous, si c'était le cas ? »

« Non. »

« Je vois. »

Elle referma son calepin et se releva, avant de lever le nez vers le plafond :

« Votre charpente ne m'a pas l'air bien solide…vous devriez peut-être déménager, Hiroki-san. »

« Je n'ai pas d'assignation à domicile ? »

« Pas pour l'instant. »

Ichiguchi ajusta ses lunettes et s'approcha d'Ayama.

« Tokyo est dangereuse quand on est trop curieux. Sumeragi le sait, maintenant. »

« Sortez de chez moi. Je ne vous ouvrirais que si vous avez un mandat d'arrêt. » Grinça Ayama.

« J'en prends bonne note. »

« Et apparemment, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire. » Répliqua la journaliste en la reconduisant, claquant pratiquement la porte sur elle.

Quelle semaine…des menaces, une filature, Subaru dans la nature et maintenant une pisse-vinaigre vêtue comme une vieille institutrice qui s'invitait chez elle. Les flics femmes étaient vraiment les pires.

Elle en était à ces sombres pensées lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Voilà qui complétait admirablement ces cinq derniers jours. Tâtonnant, elle gagna difficilement la cuisine, non sans manquer tomber à quelques reprises…en franchissant la porte, elle crut sentir un courant d'air sur son visage et entendre un murmure…

La douleur explosa alors dans sa tête et quelque chose de dur et froid la heurta, alors que des flashes dansaient devant ses yeux. Sonnée, elle voulut se redresser, mais la douleur reprit…et elle sentit avec horreur sa gorge se bloquer sur l'air qu'elle avalait frénétiquement.

« N…on… »

Elle releva les yeux et vit alors une flèche argentée et lumineuse traverser la cuisine assombrie. Avant de s'évanouir, elle reconnut l'oiseau blanc tricéphale qui fondait sur la chose qui l'attaquait.

« Suba… »

Suffoquant, elle se recroquevilla sur le carrelage.

* * *

Elle avait reprit conscience au milieu de la nuit, le corps perclus de douleur, mais alitée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qui l'avait portée à son lit…Subaru s'était évaporé, bien sûr.

Mais cela n'expliquait en rien l'attaque.

Etait-ce vraiment lié aux derniers événements ? Apparemment, Subaru veillait sur elle…ce qui signifiait qu'il risquait plus qu'une arrestation, lui aussi. Se levant, elle trouva un ofuda, manifestement celui qui avait servi à appeler le shiki.

Il fallait prévenir Sakurazuka des derniers événements…quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis quand une affaire politique impliquait-elle de la magie onmyôji ?

Encore brisée de courbatures et la gorge douloureuse, elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Rien. Ni personne. Subaru avait dû faire un sacré ménage avant de s'en aller…Mais inutile de le mettre en danger en l'obligeant à revenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle bouclait sa valise. Elle détestait devoir partir dans un moment pareil mais tous, y compris cette flic présomptueuse roulée dans du polyester, lui conseillaient de fiche le camp. Fouineuse, subtile, et pas suicidaire.

En sortant, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui l'observait depuis le coin de la rue, avant de lui emboîter le pas, nullement entravée par sa jupe longue.

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Subaru-d **Série** : X Clamp **Genre** : Fantastique **Couple** : SubaruXSeishirô

**POUR MA PEINE…**

**Chapitre 4**

_Persos de Clamp pas à moi, empruntés, rendus après usage, pas à but lucratif, pas de sous en plus sur mon compte en banque, adresser lettres de menace à mon avocat, bla, bla…_

_Le personnage d'Hiroki Ayama est ma petite invention, par contre _

_Cette fic est écrite dans un contexte réel assez trouble : les nipponisants le savent, Shinzo Abe, nouveau premier ministre japonais, prend (ou veut prendre) actuellement des mesures plutôt radicales (de mon point de vue, bien sûr ) : réarmement du Japon, rétablissement des châtiments corporels, etc, etc…L'analyse du phénomène étant plutôt de mauvaise augure pour le Japon, j'ai décidé que cette fic utiliserait ce contexte, qui sera bien entendu détourné. Pour ceux et celle qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, voir actualité politique japonaise (au 29/01/07 du moins)._

_Cette fic ne retrace PAS la réalité et ne reflète ni message politique, ni discrimination particulière. Elle prend appui sur un fait d'actualité qui me semblait propice à une de mes idées._

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier christelle.cahiez pour sa longue review sur le chapitre 4 : j'en suis encore tout rouge, lol ! J'espère moi aussi avoir bien cerné le personnage de Seishirô, et rien ne peut faire plus plaisir à un fanficeur que de se faire dire qu'il sait rendre ces personnages aussi fidèlement. J'éspère continuer à ne pas te décevoir. Merci.**

* * *

« L'actuel comportement du maître Subaru Sumeragi est inqualifiable pour quelqu'un de sa position, et le gouvernement entent l'aider à retrouver le calme et la neutralité qui sied à son rôle. »

Ichiguchi coupa la télévision avec un reniflement méprisant.

« Notre premier ministre aime l'euphémisme, je vois. »

Elle se tourna vers le chef de la police et passa une main agacée dans son épaisse crinière noire.

« Et maintenant, Ayama qui disparaît…Vous m'avez bien dit que vous ne vouliez encore rien tenter contre elle ? »

« Howari ne veut pas que cela se traîne…dans moins de 32 heures, le Sakurazukamori doit être exécuté et Sumeragi ne restera pas cois. Cette jeune journaliste pourrait l'aider. »

« Et que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle prenne des photos ?» Ricana Kaoru Ichiguchi en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil. « Où en est-on avec Sakurazuka-san, d'ailleurs ? »

Fuwata frémit…c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait sa déplaisante collègue utiliser une particule de respect, qu'elle n'employait pas même pour lui. Il savait qu'Howari avait fait appel à elle, mais, une fois arrivée, il n'avait pas même trouvé le temps de la rencontrer, la lui laissant avec des instructions précises.

« Nulle part. Il ne répond pas aux questions et se fiche ouvertement de nous. L'imminence de sa mort ne l'affecte pas. »

« Bah. Il craquera une fois sur les lieux. C'est toujours comme ça. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit son style. »

« En tout cas, ne ratez pas votre coup. Howari est très occupé en ce moment par le projet de réarmement, c'est ça ? »

« Euh…en effet. »

« C'est donc à nous de nous assurer la réussite de cette pendaison. »

« Vous savez. » Ironisa Fuwata « pendre quelqu'un ne relève pas du génie. »

« Nous parlons du Sakurazukamori et de son mignon « Subaru-kun ». Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont se laisser faire ? »

Elle pointa sur le torse du chef de la police un ongle soigneusement poli :

« Je suis là pour m'assurer que rien ne perturbe ce qui est prévu demain. Donc je fais mon boulot, c'est tout. Et j'attends de chacun qu'il fasse de même. »

« Nous l'attendons tous. Mais…savoir Sumeragi caché quelque part, en guettant l'occasion, me rend nerveux. »

« C'est un réciteur de prières, pas un fauve, Fuwata. Qui plus est, il est entiché de Sakurazuka, ça ne peut que le pousser à la faute. »

* * *

« Tu sais, tu peux rester autant que tu veux…c'est la saison creuse en ce moment. »

Ayama sourit à sa cousine et hocha la tête :

« Moins de deux jours, cela devrait suffire. »

L'auberge était à la sortie de Tokyo, nichée dans l'entrée des montagnes, discrète…suffisamment, elle l'espérait. Subaru ne s'était pas manifesté, restait à espérer qu'il sache où elle s'était réfugiée, au cas où il ait besoin d'aide.

« Tu as des ennuis ? »

« Je…un chagrin d'amour. » Hésita-t-elle en posant son sac dans la chambre du ryôkan .

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« N…non, pas nécessaire. Ecoute, je suis fatiguée, je pense que je vais faire une sieste. Je viens t'aider pour la cuisine après, si tu veux. »

« O.k…Il s'appelait comment ? » Insista-t-elle malgré tout.

« Son nom ne te dirait rien. A tout à l'heure. »

« A toute à l'heure, Ayama-chan. »

La journaliste se rassit et soupira…qu'elle détestait avoir dû fuir alors que les deux onmyôjis étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! En fait, elle se sentait frustrée d'être tenue à l'écart des plans de Subaru, si tant est qu'il ait un plan…

Après tout, aussi calme que soit le jeune onmyôji, l'amour rendait capable de pas mal de choses…des plus remarquables au plus idiotes. Et nul doute que Abe et Howari attendraient le perturbateur de pied ferme lors de l'exécution.

Pour ce qu'elle savait, Seishirô Sakurazuka avait été transféré dans un quartier haute sécurité, et chaque personne était judicieusement fouillée et contrôlée. Même Subaru ne pourrait pas entrer…

Ce qui la gênait, c'était l'apathie du Sakurazukamori. Dès le départ, il aurait pu fuir le procès, les hommes d'Abe…Etait-ce encore un jeu pour lui ? Voir jusqu'où Subaru était prêt à s'enfoncer ? Même pour un sadique comme Sakurazuka, c'était difficile à croire…

En fait, elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas par jeu.

Peu après la fin de son contrat avec Subaru, elle avait voulu rencontrer le Sakurazukamori. Le jeune onmyôji était resté évasif lorsqu'elle l'avait questionné, mais avait laissé filtrer une souffrance muette…

* * *

_(Six mois plus tôt)_

« Un thé ? »

Elle déclina l'invitation d'un geste de la main en regardant l'homme qui s'affairait paisiblement près de sa bouilloire. Elle peinait vraiment à le rapprocher du portrait que lui avait brossé Subaru…Certes, il avait quelque chose de sensuel, d'un peu…dominant, mais rien de réellement menaçant. Ayama se demanda si le jeune onmyôji n'était pas légèrement paranoïaque.

Ou alors les assassins avaient pas mal évolué. Subaru avait employé le terme « psychopathe », et des psychopathes, elle en avait rencontré, au cours de sa carrière : bien sûr, ils étaient avenants, courtois, charmeur…mais il n'émanait pas d'eux ce calme, cette tranquillité.

Seishirô Sakurazuka avait du tout du modèle de stabilité et d'équilibre…

Alors que Subaru Sumeragi…

Elle se sentit coupable de penser à lui dans ces termes…après tout, c'était pour l'aider qu'elle était là. Même un observateur manquant cruellement de finesse et d'intuition pouvait voir ce qui liait ces deux-là. Ayama voulait comprendre ce qui clochait entre eux. Pour sa part, qu'il s'agisse de Subaru ou de Seishirô, elle leur trouvait majoritairement des qualités.

« Je vous écoute ma chère. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Il s'assit en face d'elle, croisant les jambes, sa tasse à la main, son inébranlable sourire l'invitant à en venir au fait sans crainte.

« C'est…au sujet de Subaru-san. »

« Ha. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Il semblait intéressé…Décidément, elle comprenait mal : ce type…enfin cette gravure de mode, paraissait très concernée par tout ce qui pouvait toucher Sumeragi de près ou de loin. Et Subaru lui avait affirmé que Sakurazuka se foutait éperdument de ce qui pouvait lui arriver…

« Hum…non. Il va bien, mais je le sens un peu… »

« Instable ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Il a toujours eu un mental fragile. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est fou ? »

« Fou, Subaru-kun ? Non…non, non…juste…à fleur de peau. C'est un écorché vif. Où que vous touchiez, vous lui ferez mal. »

En plein dans le mille. Ce type aurait pu être le psychiatre, le père, le frère de Sumeragi. Il avait l'air de le connaître par cœur.

« C'est ce qui me préoccupe. »

« Subaru vous préoccupe ? »

Posant sa tasse, Seishirô la considéra quelques instants :

« Vous avez l'intention de produire un article sur les onmyôjis dépressifs ? Ou sur les jeunes célibataires en manque d'affection ? »

« Ce n'est pas un intérêt professionnel. »

Elle vit alors, très subtilement, l'expression de son interlocuteur qui s'accentuait…à peine un mouvement musculaire sous la peau du visage et le regard qui semblait s'aiguiser. C'était si léger que même elle, pourtant habituée aux échanges muets, n'était pas sûre que Sakurazuka ait modifié son expression.

« Quel genre d'intérêt ? » Poursuivit-il néanmoins, sur le même ton courtois.

« Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il fout sa vie en l'air. »

« Non. »

Son ton était tranquille…mais comme son visage, il lui parut soudain plus incisif.

« Vous…Vous avez pourtant vu à quel point il se met en danger. »

« Ca, c'est indiscutable, ma chère. Subaru joue trop au héros. Mais je ne peux pas gérer ses déplacements en permanence. Je n'ai pas le temps matériel pour faire la nurse, voyez-vous. Mais si j'ai démenti votre affirmation, c'est par ce que je sais que Subaru-kun n'a pas les moyens de « foutre sa vie en l'air ». »

Après une gorgée de thé, il ajouta :

« Il n'en a PLUS les moyens, pour être exact. »

« Je ne vous suis pas, Sakurazuka-san. »

« Il vous a parlé de lui, si vous êtes venue ici…c'est admirable d'être parvenue à lui arracher quelque chose. Même moi je peine à lui faire desserrer les dents. A-t-il…mentionné sa sœur ? »

« Oui, en effet…apparemment, ça a été le déclencheur… »

« On peut le dire comme ça. »

« Mais…elle a seulement disparu…il peut garder espoir… »

« Haaaaaa….Vous n'avez que la version officielle, je comprends mieux. »

Après avoir posé sa tasse, il la fixa quelques secondes, puis reprit.

« Dites-moi…imaginez…que vous désiriez quelque chose d'inaccessible. Quelque chose qui réclame beaucoup de subtilité et de stratégie pour vous en emparer, mais que vous ne puissiez envisager d'abandonner. Je vois que vous êtes quelqu'un de battant, c'est remarquable. »

Un peu perdue, elle se contenta d'approuver, préférant attendre de voir où il voulait la mener.

« Maintenant, imaginez encore que vous parveniez à vos fins et que quelqu'un s'oppose à vous, alors que vous êtes à deux doigts de ce but ardemment recherché. Que feriez-vous ? »

« Je…suppose que je tâcherez de raisonner cette personne. »

« Et si cela se révélait impossible ? »

« Je m'arrangerais pour la mettre hors course, le temps d'obtenir ce que je veux. »

Il sourit à nouveau, et cette fois, ça n'avait plus rien d'avenant ou de courtois :

« C'est précisément ce que j'ai fait avec sa sœur. Définitivement. »

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à Ayama pour encaisser ce brusque changement d'expression…quelques-unes de plus lui permirent de saisir le sous-entendu.

« Vous l'avez… »

« Oh, elle me l'a demandé, il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Mais je pense que je l'aurais éliminée de toute manière. Il me fallait un Sumeragi, elle était gênante, ça ne me coûtait rien de le faire. Et ça me rapportait beaucoup. »

« Comment voulez-vous qu'il vous pardonne après ça ? »

« Me pardonner ? »

Il partit dans un éclat de rire sonore, à faire froid dans le dos :

« Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse de son pardon alors qu'il n'est pas capable de m'en vouloir ? »

« Mais il vous EN VEUT, enfin ! »

« T-T-T-T…Ce sont des affirmations enflammées qui vous ont convaincue ? Alors maintenant, écoutez-moi. Je rencontre Subaru-kun presque toutes les semaines, car je sais où il est. Il m'insulte pendant vingt bonne minutes – j'ai pris la peine de vérifier – et ensuite il me laisse prendre les choses en main. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ne m'obligez pas à devenir trivial. J'ai la vulgarité en horreur, surtout quand elle concerne Subaru-kun. »

« Mais…si vous ne l'aimez pas…pourquoi… »

« Encore une fois, vous affirmez sans rien savoir. Définissez-moi donc ce que c'est qu'aimer ? »

La question la prit au dépourvu, et elle finit par répondre, consciente qu'il était en train de lui faire mesurer l'étendue de son erreur :

« Vouloir…vouloir faire du bien à l'autre. »

Un petit rire de gorge la prévint que c'était la réponse qu'il attendait.

« Vous êtes encore plus naïve que l'était Subaru quand je l'ai rencontré. Vous avez pourtant était témoin des aspects les plus noirs de ce monde…manifestement pas assez. Alors écoutez et apprenez qu'il n'y a pas plus égoïste que l'amour : il entraîne la jalousie, la mesquinerie, la possessivité, la monomanie… »

« Chez vous, je n'en doute pas… »

« La seule différence entre moi et n'importe quel quidam, c'est que j'ai la franchise de l'admettre. Vous contenteriez-vous de serrer la personne que vous aimez dans vos bras ? De la voir revenir tous les soirs sans avoir la certitude qu'il n'a pas regardé ou pensé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à vous ? Qu'un jour viendra où il se lassera peut-être de vous ? Hé bien c'est cette certitude qui ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

« Vous avez été gentil avec lui, jadis… »

« Il l'a cru. Je voulais seulement m'amender…suffisamment l'attacher à moi pour qu'il puisse tout accepter ensuite. Je lui ai donné la douceur pour qu'il tolère la violence. Je lui ai donné l'espoir pour qu'il tolère l'abandon. »

« Et vous lui avez tout reprit. » Compléta-t-elle en se remémorant l'expression de Sumeragi lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne se pardonnait rien.

« Vous commencez à comprendre…Maintenant, selon vous, que lui reste-t-il ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je lui ai pris sa foi, sa volonté, son espoir, sa gentillesse, ses convictions, et pour finir, sa jumelle. Que lui reste-t-il ? »

Elle n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de répondre :

« Vous. »

Il opina du chef avec un sourire, comme un professeur satisfait de son élève.

« Je pourrais tuer la terre entière sous ses yeux, lui briser les membres un à un que cela n'y changerait rien. Personne ne peut plus l'avoir. Il peut m'en vouloir pour ça, effectivement…mais pas pour le meurtre de sa sœur, ni pour l'avoir abandonné. »

« Il…est persuadé que vous n'avez aucun intérêt pour lui. »

« Subaru-kun est très honnête, mais jamais avec lui-même. C'est une tare chez lui. Maintenant à mon tour de vous questionner : Qu'attendiez-vous en venant ici ? »

« Constater que Subaru avait tort. »

« Oh…que j'étais un chic type et lui un pauvre paranoïaque ? »

Elle garda le silence…dans le mille, à nouveau. Ce type lisait dans les pensées.

« Hé bien vous pouvez repartir rassurée : le pauvre petit oiseau est une victime et moi son bourreau. Bonne journée, Hiroki-san. »

« Comment…Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je ne vous l'ai pas donné. »

Se levant il lui désigna la porte :

« Vous avez déjà oublié ? Je sais toujours ce que fait Subaru-kun. Cela implique les personnes qui lui tournent autour. Cela dit en passant, je vous conseille de perdre cette manie, elle pourrait vous mener très loin…ou plus simplement vous immobiliser de manière permanente. Demandez à la grand-mère de Subaru-kun. »

« Vous avez aussi tué sa grand-mère ? » Fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Non...je l'ai mise « hors-course », comme vous le dites si bien. Lady Sumeragi va passer ses vieux jours encadrée par les roues d'un fauteuil pour avoir eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir récupérer son petit-fils. Il va sans dire qu'elle est arrivée trop tard. Transmettez le bonjour à Subaru-kun. »

* * *

Elle se doutait que jamais Sumeragi n'avait entendu le moindre propos d'amour –même au sens où Sakurazuka l'entendait – sortir de la bouche de son conjoint. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il veuille le voir disparaître.

Ayama n'avait pas osé demander au Sakurazukamori pourquoi il n'expliquait pas au jeune onmyôji ce qu'il lui avait dit à elle…et si elle se contentait de transmettre, ça n'aurait pas la même valeur.

« Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, Subaru…Je serais la seule qui pourra vous le dire… » Souffla-t-elle en contemplant le lever de soleil sans lui trouver ni charme, ni beauté…Elle commençait à détester la couleur rouge…

**A SUIVRE**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Subaru-d

**Auteur** : Subaru-d **Série** : X Clamp **Genre** : Fantastique**Couple** : SubaruXSeishirô

POUR MA PEINE…

Chapitre 5

_Persos de Clamp pas à moi, empruntés, rendus après usage, pas à but lucratif, pas de sous en plus sur mon compte en banque, adresser lettres de menace à mon avocat, bla, bla…_

_Le personnage d'Hiroki Ayama est ma petite invention, par contre _

_Cette fic est écrite dans un contexte réel assez trouble : les nipponisants le savent, Shinzo Abe, nouveau premier ministre japonais, prend (ou veut prendre) actuellement des mesures plutôt radicales (de mon point de vue, bien sûr ) : réarmement du Japon, rétablissement des châtiments corporels, etc, etc…L'analyse du phénomène étant plutôt de mauvaise augure pour le Japon, j'ai décidé que cette fic utiliserait ce contexte, qui sera bien entendu détourné. Pour ceux et celle qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, voir actualité politique japonaise (au 29/01/07 du moins)._

_Cette fic ne retrace PAS la réalité et ne reflète ni message politique, ni discrimination particulière. Elle prend appui sur un fait d'actualité qui me semblait propice à une de mes idées._

* * *

« Dites-moi…qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ? »

Fuwata cherchait un signe de nervosité sur le visage racé de Sakurazuka, qui lui répondit par une œillade méprisante.

« De l'impatience. Vous m'avez fait perdre un temps considérable. Il n'est pas surprenant que notre pays soit aussi peu efficace s'il vous faut encore deux heures pour mettre en place une exécution programmée depuis plus d'une semaine, chef. »

« Nous renforçons la sécurité. » Interrompit Howari, apparemment amusé. « Ne vous faites aucun souci, Sakurazuka-san. Je ne me permettrais jamais un capotage vous concernant. Ce serait vous manquer de respect. »

« C'est pour mon Subaru-kun, tous ces gardes ? » S'enquit l'assassin.

« Non. Pour vous. »

Le Sakurazukamori leva ses poings attachés avec une moue moqueuse.

« Vous avez peur que le sort que vous m'avez lancé ne tienne pas le coup jusqu'au moment fatidique ? »

« C'est un sort très efficace, vous savez…mais…On n'est jamais trop prudent. Et bien que je trouve une mort par balles absolument dégradante pour vous, je préfère ça à vous laisser filer comme Sumeragi. »

« Les balles m'arrêteront, selon vous ? Elles ne l'ont pas fait pour Subaru-kun… »

« Notre chère Ichiguchi est en train de coordonner les gardes pour s'assurer qu'un feu croisé vous sera fatal. »

Le sourire de Sakurazuka s'accentua et il s'autorisa même à rire :

« Cette charmante jeune policière ? Elle était furieuse de mes suggestions en matière de mode, elle m'a même giflé. Mon charme n'a pas l'air d'avoir fonctionné sur elle… »

« Oh, vous savez, Ichiguchi-san a la réputation d'être une parfaite dame de justice : frigide et sardonique. Je l'ai fait appeler d'Hokkaido juste pour vous et Sumeragi. Je crois qu'elle ne supporte pas les dépravés. »

« Je suis navré d'avoir été mufle avec la justice, dans ce cas. »

« Tout est prêt, elle nous fait signe. » Les coupa Fuwata « Les journalistes sont là, ainsi que notre premier ministre. Je crains qu'ils ne s'impatientent. »

« Dans ce cas, allons-y. Sakurazuka-san, après vous. »

Ils traversèrent le couloir et débouchèrent sur une cour intérieure, à demi couverte. Une dizaine de personne étaient assises face au gibet et suivirent le petit groupe des yeux. Sakurazuka monta les marches sans leur adresser un regard. Son calme à lui seul suffisait à faire froid dans le dos.

« Nous sommes prêts. » Fit nerveusement Fuwata en se tournant vers Howari, qui semblait songeur.

En réalité, il ne cessait de scruter les alentours, lorsqu'il remarqua, accroupie devant une des entrées de la cour, une fine silhouette vêtue d'un imper blanc…invisible aux yeux de tous, mais pas à ceux d'un observateur avisé.

« Nous avons un visiteur. Sakurazuka-san, je pense que vous allez avoir droit à votre baiser d'adieu, en définitive. »

Au signe d'Howari, quatre gardes braquèrent leurs armes vers Subaru, qui se redressa lentement et s'avança docilement à l'ordre aboyé par un des militaires.

« Il est bien obéissant, tout à coup… » Commenta Fuwata en fronçant les sourcils. « Ca fait partie de son plan, vous croyez ? »

« Sa priorité est sans doute de pouvoir s'approcher de Sakurazuka. Ne tirez que si vous y êtes forcés…pour l'instant. » Intima-t-il au chef de l'escadre alors que le jeune onmyôji traversait la cour d'un pas tranquille, jusqu'à arriver à quelques mètres du gibet. Howari nota aussitôt les épaules trop fines, les cheveux trop longs…

« Mais…c'est une fille !! »

Ayama s'inclina devant le conseiller avec un petit sourire :

« Ce n'était pas moi que vous attendiez, apparemment. Sumeragi-san n'a pas pu se déplacer alors je suis venue en remplacement. »

Relevant la tête, elle adressa un petit sourire à Seishirô, qui lui répondit de même, alors que le chef de la police perdait son calme :

« Où est-il ? »

« Peut-être pas ici…ou peut-être pas là où vous l'attendez… »

Howari ne broncha pas, s'avança, et gifla presque nonchalamment la jeune journaliste.

« Vous nous faites perdre un temps inadmissible, jeune fille. Il y a assez de place pour deux sur cette potence, ne me forcez pas à donner un ordre d'une monstrueuse misogynie. Sumeragi, tout de suite. Il est forcément là, il ne vous aurez jamais laissé vous mettre en danger sans couvrir vos arrières. »

Ayama frotta sa joue endolorie et se redressa :

« Désolée mais je n'aime pas gâcher les surprises. J'ai gardé une âme d'enfant, vous comprenez… »

Howari hésita et contempla l'assemblée. Ichiguchi ne cessait de fusiller Ayama du regard et s'avança :

« Nous maintenons l'exécution ? »

« Non. Faites boucler et encercler tout le bâtiment. Je veux Sumeragi. »

« Vivant ? » S'enquit Kaoru.

« Peu importe…Il est ici, je sens son énergie. Traquez-le, ramenez-le. S'il est encore vivant, ce sera le même tarif pour lui que pour Sakurazuka. »

« Et que fait-on de la journaliste ? »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard glacial.

« Faites-la enfermer. L'exécuter serait une erreur, très mauvaise pour notre image. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle aide Sumeragi. »

Ichiguchi fit signe à deux militaires, qui empoignèrent Ayama et la traînèrent hors de la cour. Elle salua ensuite Howari :

« Sumeragi ne peut pas être loin. Ses talents de camouflage ne sont pas surhumains, nous le coinceront. »

« Je l'espère, chère Kaoru. Ce jeune homme – bien qu'il force de plus en plus mon respect – commence, comme vous le dites vulgairement, à sérieusement m'emmerder. » Trancha le conseiller en jetant un regard indéchiffrable au Sakurazukamori.

* * *

« Howari-san, les journalistes et…Abe-kun s'impatientent. Cela fait presque deux heures que l'exécution aurait dû avoir lieu. » Signala Fuwata en entrant dans le corridor où le conseiller attendait le résultat des recherches.

« Je le sais. Ils auront leur mort…mais ce ne sera peut-être pas le bon. »

« Cela semble tout autant compromis. Sumeragi n'est nulle part. Nous devrions exécuter Sakurazuka. »

« C'est ce qu'il attend…il interviendra à la dernière minute, lorsque nous relâcherons notre surveillance. Mais pour ça, il doit être proche… »

« Il aurait envoyé Ayama en éclaireur ? »

« Ou en objet de diversion…Avez-vous vérifié l'identité de chaque journaliste et invité ? »

« Absolument. »

Howari plissa les lèvres…quelque chose lui échappait…

« Qui…qui n'a pas subi une vérification intensive ? »

« Shinzo Abe-kun, il est le seul, pour des raisons évidentes. »

« Le seul, en êtes-vous bien sûr ? » Insista le conseiller « Pour ma part, je vois un second invité qui n'a pas été contrôlé… »

Fuwata écarquilla les yeux.

« Je vous assure, Howari-san, que nous avons été intransigeants…Sumeragi pourrait difficilement se faire passer pour le ministre !! »

« Pour le ministre, oui…Allez me chercher Ayama et dites à Ichiguchi de laisser tomber les recherches pour le moment. J'ai mon idée. »

Le chef de la police s'inclina et contacta son équipe, demandant un rassemblement dans le corridor.

« Ichiguchi est déjà en train d'interroger Ayama et Sakurazuka…Nous pouvons les rejoindre. »

Howari approuva.

« Oui. Nous allons les rejoindre. Immédiatement. »

* * *

Lorsque Howari entra dans le bureau, Kaoru était penchée sur le Sakurazukamori. Elle salua :

« Sumeragi est introuvable. Je suis désolée, Howari-san. »

« Ne le soyez pas. Vous n'auriez pu le trouver, seriez-vous omnipotente. »

Elle releva un regard d'incompréhension sur son supérieur :

« Il n'est donc pas ici ?»

« Bien sûr que si. Et si je n'avais pas compris à temps, lui, Ayama et Sakurazuka auraient filé sous notre nez. »

Howari embrassa la pièce du regard. Ayama et Seishirô soutinrent son regard, presque avec insolence…il perçut toutefois de la tension dans l'air.

« D'un côté il envoie un leurre, Ayama-san, que je complimente pour son sang-froid…Cela nous pousse à vouloir le neutraliser et repousse l'exécution, lui laissant le champ libre pour filer par ce qu'on appelle communément « la porte de derrière ». »

Fuwata haussa les sourcils, commencant à se demander si son supérieur n'était pas en train de faire une simple crise de nerfs :

« Avec trois escadres à ses trousses ? »

« Voyons, Fuwata-san…On n'a rien à craindre d'une armée si on la dirige…N'est-ce pas… »

Le conseiller fixa à nouveau Kaoru Ichiguchi, qui semblait figée.

« Sumeragi-san ? »

**A SUIVRE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Subaru-d **Série** : X Clamp **Genre** : Fantastique **Couple** : SubaruXSeishirô

POUR MA PEINE…

Chapitre 6

_Persos de Clamp pas à moi, empruntés, rendus après usage, pas à but lucratif, pas de sous en plus sur mon compte en banque, adresser lettres de menace à mon avocat, bla, bla…_

_Le personnage d'Hiroki Ayama est ma petite invention, par contre ^^_

_Cette fic est écrite dans un contexte réel assez trouble : les nipponisants le savent, Shinzo Abe, nouveau premier ministre japonais, prend (ou veut prendre) actuellement des mesures plutôt radicales (de mon point de vue, bien sûr ^^) : réarmement du Japon, rétablissement des châtiments corporels, etc, etc…L'analyse du phénomène étant plutôt de mauvaise augure pour le Japon, j'ai décidé que cette fic utiliserait ce contexte, qui sera bien entendu détourné. Pour ceux et celle qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, voir actualité politique japonaise (au 29/01/07 du moins)._

_Cette fic ne retrace PAS la réalité et ne reflète ni message politique, ni discrimination particulière. Elle prend appui sur un fait d'actualité qui me semblait propice à une de mes idées._

***************

« Sumeragi-san ? »

Ichiguchi ne bougeait plus, silencieuse et tendue. Elle ne répondit pas à l'attaque et Howari sourit.

« Vous perdez vos moyens par ce que votre petit travestissement a été découvert ? Où est donc le sang-froid propre à votre clan ? »

D'un mouvement vif, il arracha les lunettes du jeune onmyôji.

« Idéal pour dissimuler vos yeux…Qui, au Japon, en a des semblables ? En revanche, vous êtes plutôt laid en femme, au regret de devoir vous faire un reproche… »

Subaru, sans se démonter, fixa le conseiller en silence.

« Nous ferez-vous le plaisir d'ôter votre déguisement ? Ayama porte vos vêtements, vous serez plus à l'aise ainsi »

Silence. Agaçé, Fuwata prit la parole :

« Quand avez-vous remplacé Kaoru Ichiguchi ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Subaru croisa les bras sur sa poitrine factice.

« Vous avez avalé votre langue, Sumeragi ? Ou peut-être l'avez-vous laissé en gage au Sakurazukamori ici présent ? »

« Je l'ai remplacée dès le départ. Vous la trouverez à l'ancien domicile de Seishirô Sakurazuka. Elle est en bonne santé mais folle de rage. »

Ayama dissimula un sourire…Subaru avait du être le dernier des mufles.

« Ceci dit… » Ajouta-t-il « Elle n'était guère plus élégante que moi. »

Seishirô éclata de rire à ces mots.

« Bon…très bon, Subaru-kun. Ton sens de l'humour s'améliore. »

Howari adressa un sourire au Sakurazukamori et fit signe au chef de la police.

« Votre arme de service, Fuwata. »

« Euh ? »

« Abattez Sumeragi. Tout de suite. »

« Mais je croyais… »

« Le pendre risque de nous attirer des ennuis et par sa faute, nous avons déjà perdu un temps précieux. Je n'ai pas le loisir d'annoncer aux journalistes et à Abe que nous avons un deuxième gagnant. Sumeragi-san, j'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas…vous avez quelque peu perturbé mon programme et j'avais prévu pour vous une balle dans la tête de toute façon. »

Alors que Fuwata levait son pistolet, Howari précisa :

« Nous vous habillerons décemment pour les gardes qui trouveront votre corps. »

Ayama voulut se lever pour saisir le bras du policier mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle perçut à peine le mouvement de Seishirô, précis et meurtrier. Il y eut un bruit de déchirure, comme un tissu rompu sur toute la longueur et l'odeur du sang envahit la pièce.

Il y eut un silence. Pas de détonation. Les yeux de Sumeragi se dilatèrent soudainement.

« Ce corps-là est à moi, Howari. »

Le conseiller contempla, le souffle coupé, le cadavre de son chef de la police, empalé sur le bras de Sakurazuka. Le Sakurazukamori attrapa délicatement, de ses doigts ensanglantés, l'arme de service du policier et la fit éclater sans sourciller, s'entaillant les doigts.

« A nous, maintenant. » Fit-il avec un sourire en direction d'Howari, qui recula vers la porte et se tourna vers Subaru.

« Je n'aurais pas cru que vous feriez aussi facilement sauter mon sort. Vous êtes vraiment plus dangereux que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Il sourit au jeune onmyôji.

« C'est une erreur que je vous promets de ne pas refaire. »

Une étrange fumée noire jaillissait du sol à présent, puis se matérialisa et enveloppa Howari. Subaru n'eut que le temps de retenir Ayama.

« Ne touchez pas ça. Laissez-le partir. »

« Il va prévenir les militaires ! »

« Donc, la priorité pour nous est de foutre le camp. »

« Comment ? »

Subaru se tourna vers Seishirô, qui jouait du pied avec le cadavre de Fuwata, trempant de sang le sol carrelé.

« Tu ne peux pas nous transporter ? »

« Risqué…Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à nous faire parvenir hors du pénitencier. Sans compter qu'Howari pourrait me contrer. »

« En somme, on sera plus vite dehors en courant…tu ne veux pas arrêter de jouer au légiste deux secondes ? »

« Je reprenais mes bonnes habitudes. Une fois sorti d'ici, je vais m'exercer… »

Il eut un sourire qui donna envie à Ayama de se réfugier derrière Sumeragi.

« …sur le crâne d'Howari. »

« Palpitant programme. Sortons en vitesse, ou nous aurons les trois escadres de mon alter ego sur le dos. »

« Les dames d'abord. » Ironisa le Sakurazukamori en désignant la porte. Subaru le poussa de l'épaule en lui passant devant.

****

« Trois issues bloquées…Howari n'a pas envie de nous voir dehors. »

« Tu en doutais, Subaru-kun ? »

« Je pensais que nous aurions plus de marge… »

« As-tu un plan B ? »

« … »

« Dois-je déduire de ce silence embarrassé que tu n'as pas le moindre plan de secours ? » Insista le Sakurazukamori avec un sourire vicieux.

« NON, je n'en ai pas ! Je l'ai dis, tu es content ? »

« Euh…Sumeragi-san…Sazukurazuka-san… » Tenta d'intervenir Ayama, sentant venir l'explosion.

« Mais Subaru-kun, tu sais combien tu es adorable lorsque tu te mets en colère. »

« Si tu ne t'étais pas fait attraper aussi facilement, on n'en serait pas là, je te signale. »

« Si tu étais un travesti plus convaincant aussi. »

« Non mais je rêve ! Nous sommes sur le point de… »

« LES MECS !!!!! »

Ils se figèrent tous les deux et tournèrent la tête vers Ayama :

« Désolée pour cette familiarité, mais j'aimerais vous rappeler que nous avons une vingtaine de militaires prêts à nous tomber dessus. Je ne suis pas CERTAINE que l'endroit et le moment soient des plus judicieux pour vous foutre sur la gueule, passez-moi l'expression. Sakurazuka-san, VOUS avez peut-être un plan B ? »

« Ma chère, comme d'ordinaire, vous êtes remarquablement à propos…je souhaite tout de même attirer votre attention sur le fait que j'ignorais le plan de Subaru-kun et que je n'ai –par conséquent – rien prévu. »

« Mais vous êtes le maître des illusions, non ? »

« Elles ne fonctionneront pas sur Howari. Nous pouvons envisager une prise d'otage, peut-être… »

Subaru fit la grimace :

« Avec toi en leader, ça va finir en bain de sang. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne une prise d'otages ? »

« Laisse tomber. Où est la salle de sécurité principale, ici ? »

« Vous comptez tout faire sauter ? »

« Ayama, vous devriez freiner sur les films américains. Je veux seulement trouver la sortie. »

« NE BOUGEZ PLUS !!!! »

Le trio fixa le gardien qui venait de faire irruption devant eux, brandissant un petit automatique…ou s'y cramponnant, plutôt.

« Il est seul ? » Interrogea le Sakurazukamori en regardant des deux côtés du couloir.

« Il en a l'air. »

« Je vais lui demander notre chemin dans ce cas. » Fit l'assassin en se dirigeant vers le fonctionnaire, qui pâlissait de seconde en seconde.

****

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. » Fit Ayama en se calant plus confortablement sur le siège arrière de la Lincoln noire « Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de retourner chercher votre voiture, Sakurazuka-san ? Le train n'aurait pas été plus rapide ? »

« Juste, mais ils auront plus vite fait de contrôler les passagers que de dresser des barrages sur les routes. Comment va Subaru-kun ? »

« Vous devriez le savoir, c'est vous qui l'avez assommé. »

« Il me ralentissait. »

« Il voulait vous empêcher de tuer ce malheureux gardien. »

« Qui se serait empressé d'aller prévenir ses petits camarades…Subaru-kun est mignon, mais il n'a pas le sens des réalités. Vérifiez donc que je ne lui ai rien cassé. »

« Par ce que c'est possible ?? »

« Je dirais même probable. C'est une petite nature, vous devriez le savoir… »

Le jeune onmyôji émit un grognement et bougea sur le siège avant de se redresser, le dos raide.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » S'enquit Ayama avec sollicitude.

« Je crois que mes vertèbres sont mal rangées… Je suppose que ça m'apprendra à les laisser traîner n'importe où. »

Il se frotta le cou et regarda le paysage qui défilait :

« Tu comptes rouler jusqu'à la panne ?»

« Non. Jusqu'à ma maison de famille. »

« Elle n'est pas à Tokyo ? »

« Subaru-kun, la maison mère des Sakurazukamori est un lieu tenu secret. Nous sommes des serviteurs de l'ombre, ne l'oublie pas. Sois fier, tu seras le premier Sumeragi à y entrer… »

Il sourit largement au jeune onmyôji :

« …vivant. »

**A SUIVRE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur** : Subaru-d **Série** : X Clamp**Genre** : Fantastique**Couple** : SubaruXSeishirô

POUR MA PEINE…

Chapitre 6

_Persos de Clamp pas à moi, empruntés, rendus après usage, pas à but lucratif, pas de sous en plus sur mon compte en banque, adresser lettres de menace à mon avocat, bla, bla…_

_Le personnage d'Hiroki Ayama est ma petite invention, par contre ^^_

_Cette fic est écrite dans un contexte réel assez trouble : les nipponisants le savent, Shinzo Abe, nouveau premier ministre japonais, prend (ou veut prendre) actuellement des mesures plutôt radicales (de mon point de vue, bien sûr ^^) : réarmement du Japon, rétablissement des châtiments corporels, etc, etc…L'analyse du phénomène étant plutôt de mauvaise augure pour le Japon, j'ai décidé que cette fic utiliserait ce contexte, qui sera bien entendu détourné. Pour ceux et celle qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, voir actualité politique japonaise (au 29/01/07 du moins)._

_Cette fic ne retrace PAS la réalité et ne reflète ni message politique, ni discrimination particulière. Elle prend appui sur un fait d'actualité qui me semblait propice à une de mes idées._

***************

« Nous avons dressé des barrages sur toutes les routes et les gares… »

« Colonel…Admettez qu'ils ont filé. »

Howari était assis, les jambes croisées, derrière son bureau, en fixant le militaire sans ciller, le regard inquisiteur.

« Comment expliquez-vous qu'il vous ait fallu plus de deux heures pour réagir et faire bloquer les routes hors de Tokyo quand un assassin multirécidiviste s'échappe d'un établissement pénitentiaire ? »

Le colonel eut un léger pincement de la lèvre inférieure, mais répondit sur un ton égal :

« Nous n'avions pas prévu une évasion. »

« Pas _prévu_ ? »

Howari s'était levé si brusquement de son fauteuil que son interlocuteur n'avais pas même perçu son mouvement.

« Colonel, quitte à essayer de vous dédouaner, autant me mentir que de me livrer une vérité aussi _inconcevable_ ! Est-ce que vous savez au juste QUI était détenu ? Avez-vous vu emporter le cadavre de Fuwata ? Répondez. »

« Nous avions jugé la sécurité suffisante… »

Howari s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir toucher le militaire, qui palissait de seconde en seconde. Il détestait ce type, depuis le jour de son arrivée. Officiellement, il s'agissait du bras droit du ministre de l'intérieur, lequel ne faisait plus un pas sans lui. Un manipulateur, un bon politicien…qu'aucun de ses subordonnés n'aimaient, mais à qui tout le monde obéissait.

« Répondez, colonel. Avez-vous vu l'état de Fuwata-san ? Il lui a transpercé la poitrine. A mains nues. Vous n'aviez pas prévu qu'un homme de cet acabit pourrait avoir l'envie de filer ? Ou se faire aider ? »

« Sumeragi n'était pas considéré comme dangereux, Howari-san. »

« Il est bien pire que ça, colonel. Il est amoureux. Complètement entiché, ça lui donne quasiment des ailes…quant à cette petite journaliste, elle est sous la coupe des deux, autant dire qu'elle n'a pas du rechigner pour les aider à monter cette mascarade. »

Howari avait été conduit hors du pénitencier lorsque l'évasion du prévenu Sakurazuka avait été confirmée, mais il avait insisté pour mener les opérations, se heurtant aux militaires après la découverte du cadavre d'un gardien, non loin d'une sortie de secours. L'état d'alerte avait été donné…

Sans résultats.

« Ils se sont peut être séparés pour échapper au contrôle. » Proposa le militaire alors qu'Howari retournait à son bureau, saisissant son troisième verre de whisky de la journée.

« Non. Sakurazuka ne laissera pas Sumeragi en liberté…nous avons eu quelques…échanges et il ne le laissera pas tomber dans nos mains. Il préférera se faire pendre, vous pouvez me croire, colonel. »

Il but et inspira.

« Mais je ne peux pas laisser un incompétent mener les recherches, désormais. »

Sa voix sembla s'étrangler alors qu'il parlait et le colonel entendit un petit bruit, avant de voir le verre que tenait le conseiller tomber en morceaux sur le bureau…et son visage se muer en un hideux rictus. Il voulut reculer mais n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas alors que des ombres mouvantes envahissaient le bureau jusqu'à étouffer son cri d'agonie dans des sifflements et des grincements sinistres, le soulevant du sol.

Il y eut un craquement et le corps du colonel fut agité d'un soubresaut avant de disparaître dans les ombres, qui se retirèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune secrétaire, visiblement alarmée.

« Hiroki-san ? J'ai entendu crier…j'ai pensé… »

Très calme, le conseiller, sourit, détendu.

« Ce n'est rien…je me suis coupé sur mon verre. »

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, légèrement troublée de ne voir personne.

« Le…le colonel ? »

« Il est reparti. Veuillez m'appeler son subordonné immédiat, j'ai de nouvelles directives à lui donner. Ho, et vous lui direz qu'il sera sans doute promu. »

***

Hiroki s'était réveillée dans un futon, encore vêtue des habits qu'elle avait emprunté à Subaru la veille…Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de la façon dont elle était arrivée là, à peine un vague souvenir de quelqu'un qui la portait et parlait à voix basse en la couchant.

Ils avaient roulé pendant des heures, jusqu'à la nuit, et elle s'était endormie dans la voiture, contre l'épaule de Subaru…ou peut-être celle de Seishirô, c'était flou. Ils parlaient, tous les deux, et leurs paroles avaient fini par devenir inaudibles.

Encore chancelante, elle s'extirpa du futon et sortit de la petite chambre où elle avait été installée, pour tomber nez à nez avec une haute silhouette en kimono noir, qui lui arracha un cri de surprise et un violent sursaut. Dans la lumière du levant et en costume traditionnel, Seishirô Sakurazuka aurait pu être juste superbe…il était surtout intimidant, même s'il souriait avec cette effrayante douceur factice.

« Je vous ai entendue vous lever, Hiroki-san. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez vous rafraîchir…je ne me serais jamais permis de vous déshabiller, à l'instar de Subaru-kun, qui ne voulait même pas vous réveiller. Tenez. »

Il lui tendit un kimono mauve, plié et noué par une corde et un sceau familial.

« Et…Sumeragi ? »

« Comme un chat dans sa nouvelle maison…il a mis son nez partout et a paru presque déçu de ne rien trouver. Ho et il a repris son sexe d'origine, ce qui le rend légèrement plus aimable. »

« Vous avez passé la nuit à vous engueuler. » Soupira Ayama en contemplant le sourire satisfait du sakurazukamori, qui se pencha vers elle.

« Notre emploi du temps nocturne est quelque chose d'assez sensible pour que je n'en fasse pas étalage. L'eau est chaude dans la salle de bains, à votre droite. Le salon est droit devant. »

Elle renonça et ne fit pas prier pour se laver et se changer, non sans pester contre la ceinture de kimono. En rentrant dans le salon, elle s'arrêta sur le palier pour observer…

Subaru était agenouillé devant la table basse, enveloppé dans un long kimono blanc et rouge, les mains serrées sur sa tasse, les yeux dans le vague, il paraissait aussi épuisé que Seishirô semblait reposé et détendu. Il s'était approché du jeune exorciste et avait simplement posé sa main sur son épaule pour lui glisser quelques mots…un geste familier qui serait resté parfaitement sans ambiguïté s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant Hiroki, en le voyant faire, se sentait confusément mal à l'aise, un peu comme une intruse dérangeant deux amants en situation embarrassante.

« Vous avez fait vite. »

Embarrassé, Sumeragi le semblait tout autant qu'elle, et il chassa le sakurazukamori d'un regard appuyé, lequel s'écarta sans cesser de sourire.

« Je vous ai fait un thé et quelques douceurs pour reprendre vos esprits. Vous dormiez d'un sommeil agité dans la voiture…c'est le signe d'une vie un peu trop palpitante. Vous devriez vous ménager. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai failli me faire pendre hier. » Lui fit-elle observer avec un regard critique tandis qu'il la servait.

« Ho, Subaru-kun non plus et je crains qu'il n'ait mal dormi. »

« Tais-toi. » Ordonna sèchement Sumeragi, s'attirant un sourire narquois. Pendant un instant, Hiroki s'imagina ce que pouvait représenter une nuit dans la chambre de Sakurazuka…non, décidément, elle n'avait ni suffisamment d'imagination, ni suffisamment de courage pour ça.

« La prochaine fois, prenez plutôt le sofa, Sumeragi-san. »

« Très drôle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a raconté, mais nous avons passé la nuit à parler de ce que nous allions faire maintenant. »

« Cet…Hiroki qui vous retenait, Sakurazuka-san, qui était-ce ? » S'enquit Ayama en se décidant à boire une gorgée de thé, qu'elle trouva âpre…décidément, elle avait trop l'habitude des thés en cannette. Seishirô poussa un sucrier en terre cuite vers elle en répondant :

« Un ancien client, et un gêneur. »

« L'un et l'autre ? »

« Un client pour moi, un gêneur pour Subaru-kun, ce qui nous a amené à un petit conflit d'intérêt il y a de cela quelques années. Il faut dire qu'Hiroki-san n'est pas à proprement parler quelqu'un de bienvenue chez les Sumeragi. »

« Je vois mal qui ne serait pas le bienvenue chez une famille d'onmyôjis qui protègent le Japon, hormis vous, Sakurazuka-san. »

« Les démons sont encore moins appréciés que je ne le suis, pour votre information. »

« Les…démons ? »

Ayama tourna son regard vers Subaru, qui hocha la tête en terminant son thé d'une gorgée.

« Hiroki est un kyûbi. Un démon-renard. »

***

_Deux ans plus tôt_

Il courait sous la pluie sans s'arrêter ni se retourner, alors même que ses poumons brûlaient douloureusement sous le manque d'oxygène et que l'eau lui brouillait la vue.

« Il est là ! »

Ils couraient aussi vite que lui…pour le moment. Quand ses jambes fatigueraient, il se ferait rattraper.

Subaru s'enfonça dans une rue transversale et s'agrippa à une fenêtre avant de bondir sur le toit d'un immeuble : ainsi il était plus visible, mais il avait davantage de marge si jamais il devait se défendre. Avaient-ils l'ordre de le ramener vivant ou de l'éliminer ?

Une sorte d'ombre noire surgit brusquement devant lui et un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant son visage ruisselant de pluie, le forçant à reculer.

Bon, ils le voulaient vivant.

« Ne bouge plus, Sumeragi. »

Il fit face aux trois hommes…si tant est qu'il puisse encore appeler ça des hommes. Dès qu'ils l'avaient attaqué, à la sortie du métro, ils avaient repris une grande part de leur apparence d'origine : leurs yeux d'or, en amende et leurs longues dents blanches, éclairés par l'orage qui se déchaînait au-dessus de Tokyo les rendaient pire que monstrueux.

« Quel dommage qu'Hiroki le veuille vivant…je lui aurait bien pris un bout de chair. Et son cœur ? »

« On ne le touche pas ! » Gronda le leader « Il ne vaudra plus rien sinon… »

Le kyûbi eut un sourire qui découvrit son impressionnante rangée de dents.

« Tu va te débattre un peu, n'est-ce pas, Sumeragi ? »

Subaru recula lentement, jusqu'au parapet, sans quitter les démons des yeux, les muscles tendus mais le regard calme. C'était trop bête d'échapper à Seishirô pour tomber sous les coups de sous-fifre…Il jeta un œil en contrebas…la ruelle était trop étroite pour se recevoir au sol sans risques…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? »

« Il a sauté ! »

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
